La mision
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: Un sasunaru escrito en 2 horas :P


Sasuke podia sentir el aire pasando por su negra cabellera al estar descansando recargado en un arbol......comodamente.... hasta sentir un movimiento cerca de el....abrio lentamente sus ojos para encontrar al pequeño rubio decansando sobre su pecho....este momento no le incomodaba ....ya que el era el responsable de que Naruto se encontrara alli.....se movio suavemente para acurrucarle de manera mas protectora.....

Con el leve movimiento que hizo, el rubio desperto lentamente...abriendo sus bellos y cristalinos ojos azules mientras un bostezo se escapaba de su boca....giro levemente su cabeza para encontrarse con el ojinegro quien lo observaba como un niño mira un caramelo....

El ojiazul no hizo mas que sonreir cariñosamente hacia este.......el ojinegro aprovechando que el rubio se distrajo...tomo su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de el sellandolos en un calido y tierno beso.

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro....Kakashi-sensei llegaria tarde al entrenamiento una vez mas...Sasuke miraba hacia el rio y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a ambos compañeros de equipo.....Sakura acosaba a Sasuke...y Naruto solo trataba de evitar hacer contacto visual con Sasuke ya que el hecho de verle directamente le herbia la sangre en enojo y otros sentimientos....

En un momento las miradas tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto se cruzaron......y hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos...solo se podian escuchar los alaridos de Sakura....y la corriente del rio que pasaba por debajo de ellos....

Sakura alerto a los otros al ver a Kakashi-sensei quien se encontraba acercandose lentamente...cargando unas cajas...

Sus miradas se posaron sobre Kakashi...quien ahora se sentia intimidado..pero continuo con lo que iba a decir....

"hola!...vengo a darles su nueva mision " dijo con un tono relajado...

"y cual es?? " respondio Naruto con tono de emocion..

"cuidar un huevo" respondio el sensei sonriendo...

"un huevo?!" dijeron todos en unisono...

"si....estaran en parejas y se encargaran de cuidar un huevo que al final de la mision se abrira y les dara una sorpresa" dijo sonriendo.

"mh...sabe que somos 3 verdad" dijo sasuke con un tono sarcastico

"lo se....y las parejas las eligiran los huevos" dijo dejando la caja en el suelo.

los huevos rodaron primero uno rodo hacia Sakura y despues rodo hacia Kakashi..el otro huevo rodo hacia Sasuke y despues toco el pie de Naruto

todos trataron de quejarse con Kakashi ...quien ya habia huido dejando a Sakura sola con el huevo y las "parejas solas"..

Sasuke trato de dejar el lugar....siendo detenido.....jalando su brazo se encontraba Naruto .....sonrojado a mas no poder....y tratando de enlazar palabras para al menos lograr una frase........

Sakura ya habia dejado el lugar dandose cuenta que encontrando a Kakashi quizas lograria terminar la mision.

"yo...uh...no quiero que te....vayas" dijo Naruto sonrojandose aun mas y tratando de ocultarlo bajando la mirada lo mas posible....

"huh? "dijo sasuke tratando de ver los cristalinos ojos azules ....agachandose para lograr ver la cara del rubio.....

"bueno....yo...no puedo cuidar el huevo solo....y..bueno.." dijo Naruto aun sin soltar el brazo de Sasuke y tratando de evitar la mirada de Sasuke quien lo veia con asombro....

"mh....esta bien...solo si me devuelves mi brazo" dijo sonrojandose levemente y sonriendo hacia el rubio....

Naruto solto el brazo de Sasuke instantaneamente sonrojandose aun mas ante este hecho......

Sasuke no hizo mas que burlarse del sonrojo del ojiazul.....y acercarse para tomar el huevo que Naruto cargaba.....

"parece un huevo ordinario..." dijo Sasuke volviendolo a poner en la mano de Naruto.

"si...pero debe ser importante o no??..." dijo volviendose hacia el pelinegro con un sonrojo leve que le hacia ver un tanto tierno....

"pues...si creo...."dijo Sasuke notando el modo que el rubio le veia....y la cara tan adorable que hacia al hacerlo......

Sasuke trato de disimular su sonrojo volteando hacia otro lado...dirigiendose hacia el bosque.....Naruto no hizo mas que seguirle tratando de evitar que el huevo se le cayera....

Al entrar al bosque Sasuke noto un claro en el .....al cual se dirigio con paso liegero...dejando que Naruto lo siguiese se cerca.....

Al llegar al claro Sasuke se sento recargandose en un arbol.....ambos se quitaron tanto las bandas de su frente como sus chamarras ...ya que hacia calor y viento ese dia ...............

Naruto no hizo mas que sentarse frente a Sasuke mirandole directamente a los ojos......sonrojandose un poco al estar tan cerca de este......

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir su corazon latiendo mas rapido y sus mejillas sonrojandose....al ver al rubio mirandolo tan atentamente...y adorablemente....

Naruto se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta que la mirada de Sasuke lo veia atentamente ...........

Sasuke se acerco al rostro del rubio tomando su barbilla elevando su rostro ......acercandondolo lentamente hacia el suyo....sintiendo su respiracion mas cerca ...hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso...que parecia eterno.......

Naruto estaba mas sonrojado que nunca sus ojos abiertos como platos al principio....pero con el paso del tiempo sus ojos fueron cerrandose lentamente...sintiendo como los calidos labios del pelinegro rozaban los suyos ...sentir como la calida mano de Sasuke se posaba tras su cuello y jugeteaba con su cabello...mientras volvia el beso mas profundo y largo.....

Sasuke hizo que se separaran ya que la falta de aire era un problema para ambos .......ambos respirando agitadamente...mirandose el uno al otro.....sonrojados por el acto que habian cometido.....solo viendose..esperando que el otro dijese la primera palabra.....

Sasuke ke volvio a acercar al pequeño tomandolo de su barbilla....este trato de retroceder pero su intento fallo al encontrarse con un arbol que lo detuvo....

Sasuke se detuvo a ver los cristalinos ojos del rubio...quienes tenian unas cuantas lagrimas a causa de la sorpresa que le ocasiono el suceso......se aparto suavemente unicamente plantando un tierno beso en la frente del se levantaba de lugar...........

El rubio miro a Sasuke a los ojos..y de un salto le abrazo colgandose de su cuello..... provocando que el ojinegro colocara sus brazos tras el rubio para que no se cayase........en cambio Sasuke cayo quedando sentado.......

Sasuke sosteniendo a Naruto sobre su regazo...y Naruto no haciendo mas que abrazarle mientras lloraba cerca de su oido...

Sasuke aparto al rubio de su cuerpo..sin dejar que el abrazo se rompiese......

"yo...." dijo el pelinegro...

"tu..que sasuke?..." dijo el rubio sonrojandose...

"creo que te quiero mas de lo que pense....dobe...." dijo el pelinegro ruborizandose al tener al rubio tan cerca de su rostro ,.....

"yo tambien...creo lo mismo sasuke"..dijo el ojiazul sonriendo tiernamente hacia este........y plantando un tierno y calido beso en los labios del ojinegro......

Ambos voltearon a ver el huevo al oir un ruido extraño.....grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el cascaron se habia roto y dentro de este se encontraba una nota.....

"cuando un sentimiento se revela....no hay nada mas que decir" leyeron los dos al unisono....viendose el uno al otro sonrojados....

Ambos se sentaron...Sasuke recargado en un arbol jugando con el cabello del rubio que reposaba su cuerpo sobre el pecho de este...

Ambos vieron como el atardecer llegaba ......pero no les importo...solo queria estar juntos....cerca...el uno del otro...aunque esto fuese por tan solo un poco mas.....la noche lentamente llego...y ambos se quedaron dormidos en claro...solo para disfrutar el hecho de que la mision habia podido acabar.....


End file.
